


Secrets Like New

by mistyzeo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: schmoop_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-29
Updated: 2010-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt <em>swimming</em> on my <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/schmoop_bingo/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/schmoop_bingo/"><strong>schmoop_bingo</strong></a> <a href="http://mistyzeo.livejournal.com/51192.html"> card</a> (details by <a href="http://crimson-adder.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://crimson-adder.livejournal.com/"><strong>crimson_adder</strong></a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets Like New

  
The Master lock on the gate gave easily under Dean's ministrations and lock picks, and the gate swung open almost silently. He shot a look back at Sam, waiting in the shadow of the motel, and stepped through.

The water in the pool was shimmering blueblack, glittering dead-still under the moon and hot air. It was July in Tulsa, Dad was asleep in the motel room, and the pool cost extra. They called it a "Towel Rental Fee," which even Sam knew was bullshit, so when Dean had given up trying to sleep in the sluggish heat of the room and found Sam in the same insomniac position, he'd nudged him out of bed.

"Come on," Dean said, stepping up to the edge of the pool and dipping a foot in. The water was cool, not cold, been under the sun all day, and already Dean felt better. He could feel sweat running down his spine, felt prickly all over with it, and he pulled his t-shirt over his head and wiped his forehead with it.

Sam was standing just inside the gate, looking a little unsure. Dean sighed. Kid could fight with Dad at the top of his lungs, salt and burn a ghost with one wrist sprained, and there he was, worried they'd get _caught_ by the _manager_.

Dean rolled his eyes, shucking off his boxers and kicking them on top of his shirt. He didn't miss the way Sam's eyes flickered down and back up, or the growing smile on his face.

Reluctantly looking away, Dean stepped to the pool edge and dove in smoothly. The water surrounded his head in a muffled boom and splash, stark and chilly against his bare skin. The dive took him deep, arrow-straight posture curving as the air in his lungs drew him up again, and he broke the surface and turned to grin at Sam, shaking water out of his eyes.

Sam hesitated now on the edge of the pool, naked, one hand cupped over his junk like modesty was something he was familiar with. The moonlight lit on his fast-bulking muscles, his arms and legs starting to get stronger now that he was almost as tall as Dean. His chest was still narrow, his stomach flat and smooth, and Dean took his time admiring his brother. Sam grinned shyly and stepped off the edge.

When he came up again, flinging his head back and throwing water droplets in a shimmering arc from the tips of his shaggy hair, Dean swam closer. He stopped in front of Sam, both of them treading water in eight feet, and he could feel the movement under water of Sam's legs, kicking near his own.

"Better?" he asked.

Sam nodded. Water ran down his neck in shining rivulets.

"Good," Dean said, and reached out, grabbed the top of his head, and dunked him. Sam's arms went up in surprise as his body went down, and he grabbed at Dean's arm, then his chest, fingers poking directly into all the places Dean was ticklish. Dean started and let go of Sam's head, squirming away from Sam's hands, and Sam caught him as he came up again, spitting water in Dean's face and grabbing for a hold on his torso.

Dean caught Sam's shoulder in his hand and turned them over, dunking Sam again, whose shout was cut off by all the water filling his mouth. Sam pinched Dean hard and Dean yelped, letting him go.

"Asshole," Sam spluttered as he surfaced, but he didn't take long to let Dean dwell on the insult before he was planting both hands on Dean's shoulders and pushing down hard.

Dean went under, ready for the attack, and slipped out from under Sam's hands to swim forwards, catch Sam around the waist, and propel him bodily towards the shallow end. When he got his feet under him, Dean stood, and flipped Sam over his shoulder back into the water.

"Jesus," Sam said, coming up again and stepping out of Dean's reach.

Dean grinned, falling back in the water and floating there, making little figure-eights of his hands. Sam rolled his eyes-- Dean knew that face even in the dark-- and sidled towards him. Dean didn't move away. Sam's hand came up and ran slowly up Dean's chest under the water, just touching, skimming along his skin.

Dean stood up. The water came up to his waist-- or a little higher-- and he stepped closer as Sam's hand moved up to his shoulder, curling around the back of his neck.

"Hi," Sam said, voice barely above a whisper, and Dean kissed him. Sam smiled against his lips and opened his mouth, and he tasted like clean chlorine water and mint toothpaste. Dean licked his way in and put his hands on Sam's bare hips, his thumbs against Sam's belly and his fingertips on the swell of Sam's ass.

Sam's other hand came up and slid into Dean's hair-- too short, Sam always complained it was too short-- curling for a grip and ending up just scratching across Dean's scalp. Dean shivered, sensation racing down his spine, and he pulled Sam's hips into his. Sam was already hard, seventeen year old libido never failing to impress, and he pushed forwards into Dean, cock sliding against his abdomen.

Dean gripped him harder, kissed him deeper. Sam moaned quietly, breath hitching, and his wet fingers skated down Dean's back, little cool trails evaporating in the heat.

The Sam broke the kiss and turned his head, looking around in the dark. Dean watched him come to a conclusion, and then he was being led by the hand into shallower water. Sam pulled him all the way to the steps in the corner, and Dean got the picture.

"Sit," he said, and Sam grinned. He sat, ass in three inches of water and elbows on the pool deck, and Dean knelt between his knees, sliding his hands up Sam's thighs, the only sounds Sam's rapid breathing and the lapping of the water.

Sam's dick was wet at the tip, and when Dean bent his head and licked, he tasted water and pre-come, salty and clean. Sam groaned and dropped his head back, and Dean took him deeper. Sam's cock stretched his mouth, opened up his throat, and Sam's hips lifted off the step and pushed deeper, even as Dean grabbed his ass and pulled him against his face.

"God," Sam whispered, and Dean would have smiled. Instead he pulled back and sucked Sam deep again, mouth sliding easily over wet skin. He rubbed his tongue along the underside of Sam's cock, and then up around the sensitive head, over the slit, and Sam made a noise behind his teeth. That time Dean smiled.

When he glanced up, Sam's cock already halfway back in his mouth, Sam was looking down at him, eyes hooded, his lower lip caught between his teeth. His chest was rising and falling rapidly, and Dean could see his hands clenched into fists on the deck. He winked, and Sam visibly shuddered.

Dean bent to his task again, mouth watering at the taste and feel of Sam, slippery and stiff and thick. His own cock was hard between his thighs, bobbing in the water, and he could feel it throbbing as he sucked Sam, pulsing in time with his heart. He wanted to fuck Sam, lay him out on the deck and push into him, get him moaning and begging for Dean's dick, panting and humping back against him, desperate for more. He wanted to fill his mouth with Sam's come, taste the thick bitterness of it, watch Sam come apart under his hands.

Sam was starting to shake, hips pumping unconsciously up into Dean's mouth, his fingers gripping the edge of the pool. The water splashed quietly against his hips as he raised them, and Dean ran wet hands up Sam's sides, found his nipples and worked them to chilly, hard nubs, and Sam squirmed. Dean felt Sam's cock swelling, thicker and harder, and Dean closed his eyes.

All the better to hear Sam say, "Dean," just as he started to come, shocked and sharp, not so much a warning as a prayer, and Dean's mouth was flooded. He slowed his motion, sinking Sam deep into his throat as Sam shuddered and gasped. When he finally let Sam go, Sam's whole body slumped as he relaxed.

"Fuck," Sam said, breathing hard for a minute and then reaching for Dean. Dean went easily and Sam opened his mouth for the kiss, tasting himself on Dean's tongue. Sam moaned and Dean echoed it, and Sam's hand found its way between them to Dean's stiff cock.

It didn't take long-- Dean was already halfway there with the sight and smell and feel of Sam as he'd sucked him, and Sam's fingers were cool and wet and firm, twisting just right, pressure just so. Sam thumbed over the head of his dick and Dean arched; Sam cupped his balls with his other hand and Dean swore.

"Yeah," Sam murmured, working him hard and fast, fist pumping tight around Dean, and Dean spurted abruptly all over his hand and wrist, gripping his shoulders for support. Sam bit his lip again and watched Dean come, and Dean watched Sam, moans hitching out staccato with every pulse.

Sam kissed him again as he came down, mouth still salty sweet, and he rubbed his hands clean in the pool. Then he cupped a handful of water and rinsed Dean's belly, and Dean carded his hands through Sam's hair and kissed his face.

"Bed?" he suggested eventually, and Sam nodded. He stood and Dean followed, stepping back into his shorts and rubbing his hair dry in his t-shirt. Sam twined their fingers together as Dean reset the lock on the gate, and he held on all the way to the room.


End file.
